dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventures of Batman
Plot Red, Blue and the rest of the color spectrum are on high alert as Earl Grey, a super-high-class super-villain, threatens to teabag the world into black and white!. Guest starring animation contributor, Austin Madison as Earl Grey. Transcript Autotuned Bee: (Autotuned) We're back, motherfucker! (Shots of the city) Red (narrating as Batman): This city is a disease. The night fills with the cries of the innocent as the un-justice prey upon the weak. Corruption runs through it's veins like toxin, poisoning it's citizens. (Red is shown on a rooftop) Red: Crushing every last hope they have. Except for one. Me. (Red's face is shown. He is wearing a cape.) Red: Batman! (Blue (Bloser) walks up, also wearing a cape.) Blue: Who are you talking to? Red: Ah, the Bloser. The world's most depressing super hero. (Scans the city) Blue: I don't wanna talk about it. Red: Your name makes you sound like "loser". Blue: What? No! It's because I'm blue and I'm a total bruiser. The Bloser. Red: Worst, name, ever. Blue: It's better than freaking Batma-- Red: Shush, shush, shush, shush. I'm picking something up from my hyper-hearing. (A high-pitched squeaking noise is heard.) Red: It's commissioner Chad Cop! Let's go! (Red flies off of the building as Blue takes the stairs.) (Red and Blue make it to Chad Cop (the cop from Kitty Amazing), who's on the ground, dying and coughing.) Red (imitating): What happened here? Chad Cop: He (cough), he flew in. Teabagged everybody. Red: (laughs) What? Chad Cop: Said that he wanted to turn the whole world into black and white. Blue: The world's already gray to me. Red: Shut up, Bloser! Chad Cop: Oh, my God, he's so depressing. Red: Who did this? Chad Cop: You have to stop him. We all are... so boring now. (Chad Cop coughs out blood and dies.) Red: He's dead. Blue: Just like I am inside. Red: There's only one villain who could be so color blind. British Villain: (laughs) And that one villain is me: Earl Grey! Red: You! Earl Grey: Ah, the city's favourite super hero Batman and his sad little friend Bloser. Here to save the day right on schedule. (laughs) Speaking of schedule, IT'S TEA TIME!! (drinks out of cup.) (He throws his cup at Red and Blue, which explodes as the two dive out of the way.) Blue: Damn that caf-fiend! Red: Let's break his bank! (Red flies up to Earl Grey, who throws a monocle at Blue which cuts his arm.) Blue: Ah! A diamond-encrusted monocle! Red: He's got so much bling! Earl Grey: (laughs) Quite pathetic, quite. You really wanna play with the upper crust? How about some badminton? (He uses force to pick up cars and throws them at Red.) Red: In America we play baseball! (Red dives up to the cars. He blows one of them up with his laser eyes and he kicks the other one out of the way.) Earl Grey: Well, it's about time I got to deposit some of my stocks & bombs. (He throws the bombs, which turn coloured people into grey. One of them hits Lord Tourettes, who falls to the ground and turns grey.) Blue: Lord Tourettes, no! Lord Tourettes : Oh, why this shade looks perfectly GAY on me! (laughs) Earl Grey: Oh, no, it appears I've made quite a mess. Butlers! (His butlers appear on the rooftops.) Earl Grey: Do my dirty work! (The butlers jump down at Red and Blue, who fight back at all of them. Red and Blue use lasers as well as normal fighting.) Blue: (whilst shooting a depression beam at the butlers) You're unemployed! You were adopted! Global warming! No one loves you! You're getting old! Your parents are dead! Red: Too soon. Earl Grey: (laughing) Yes! Red: We've gotta take out Earl Grey! Blue: We need something colourful! Wait, I have an idea! Red, use your eye lasers right when I tell you and this just might work. (Red doesn't listen.) Blue: Red?! Red: That's not my name! Blue: (holding a midget butler) Do I really have to? Red: Yes. Blue: Batman, shoot lasers out of your eyes when I tell you- Red: (Heroic voice) I'm BATMAN! (flies up) (Blue gets a prism out and holds it up high.) Earl Grey: What? Impossible! Blue: Hey, Earl Grey! Know what happens to criminals? Red: They go to prism! (Red shoots lasers at the prism, which reflect into colour into Earl Grey. Earl Grey screams and explodes. Colour shoots out at all of the people, who turn back into their original colours, including Lord Tourettes. Lord Tourettes runs up to Red and Blue.) Lord Tourettes: Oh. Fan-'FUCKING'-tastic, you two! You're heroes! Blue: I was a hero before it was cool. (Lord Tourettes slaps him.) (Shots of the city.) Red (narrating): Crime. It will always haunt this city. But where there are thieves, justice will be watching. Where there are liars, the truth will rise to beat them. And where there are villains, there will always be one hero ready to fuck their shit up. Me. (Red is shown on the rooftop with Blue next to him.) Red: Batman! Blue: And me, Bloser! Red: But, uh, mostly Batman. Justice-ho! (flies away) Blue: And Bloser! (jumps off of the building) Oh, wait - I can't fly! -End of episode- (After Credits) Earl Grey: Prepare for a teabagging, mothafucka. Running Gags Auto-Tuned Singing *The bee at the beginning. Red Floating *Red flies in this episode as he is Batman. Episode Ending *The first I is the outline of Red in his cape and the second I is the outline of Blue in his cape. The Last Word Being Cut None ﻿ Trivia *This is the third time that Red is Batman. The other times were in Flame War and Bath Rhymes. *This is the fourth time Red floats more than once. One time happened in Kitty Amazing, Steakosaurus, and Flame War. *Blue either reveals that he is color-blind or he is just reactive to the designed backgrounds in the series. *Blue got to Comm. Chad Cop first than Red even if he used the stairs. *Lord Tourettes, unlike Chad Cop and all of the other people who turned gray, seems to be the only one who didn't die when he got hit by one of Earl Grey's bombs, because his eyes didn't turn into x's when he fell to the ground. The eyes of all of the other people who turned gray turned into x's, which is usually shown on a cartoon character's eyes when that character dies. But maybe he didn't die because of his red eyes which still holds the red color when he spazzes. *Even though Batman and Bluser don't finish fighting the "dirty work" butlers; the butlers awesomely vanish for the final fight scene between our heroes and Earl Grey. Video thumb|| Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes